Amoureux School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Behind The Story
by WolfMcWolfandHisNymph
Summary: Hogwarts is the ancient school that resides in the hills of Scotland, where children from all over the UK go to learn about Magic. But what about the kids in Oceania. Amoureux School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a magical place filled with history and stories. Will you come and learn what those stories behold. (This is a fact file for my up coming book, not the actual book)


**_Amoureux School_**

 ** _Of_**

 ** _Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

 **Contents:**

Amoureux: A History

Amoureux House Items

The Life and Death of the Amoureux Founders

Written By

Ciara Martina Bridget O'Slattragh

Dagon Dallmore

 **Favors The:**

· Brave

· Witty

· Freedom- Filled

 **House:** Dallmore Dragons

 **Specialty:** Dueling, Memory Charms

 **Birthplace:** Sydney

 **SO:** Palana Palerang

 **Children:** Natan Palerang-Dallmore (Boy), Nambur Palerang-Dallmore (Boy). These two boys were twins.

 **Age at Death:** 129

 **Described by others:**

· Brave

· Stubborn

· Sarcastic (Mostly to Palana)

· Flirtatious (To Palana)

 **Most loved items (Most to least significant):**

· Wedding ring

· Dallmore Compass

· Mothers Ring

 **Interesting Facts:**

· Dagon was so loyal to Palana, that the only time he ever took his wedding ring off, was to engrave her initials on it

· While acting cocky and witty around everyone, the only person Dagon opened up and cried in front of was Palana

· Dallmore chose his old compass for his house item because it was the compass he was using to navigate the roads when he met Palana

· The night that Palana and Dagon were to marry, Dagon found a letter on his desk with the original 100 shillings that Edi gave to Palana.

· Dagon was only a skilled dueler because his father trained him how in the most brutal of ways

· Although Palana was a pure-blood, Dagon's father never really approved because Dagon married her without his father's consent.

· When Edi hired a handsome young wizard to teach magical creatures for Palana when she had Arithmancy lessons, Dagon became increasingly paranoid that she would fall in love with him. The young wizard did try and ask Palana out but she flat out refused.

Dagon Dallmore was born in his parent's mansion in Sydney. Born to Alphron and Azuri Dallmore, Dagon grew up listening to stories of Magical beasts and beautiful creatures. Both of his parents were of pure-blood his father despised the half-blood and muggle born population while his mother secretly had many non-pure-blood friends. When Dagon was 14, he met a small muggle born girl by the name of Eriul Sicor. First greeting her with hostility and prejudice, Eriul slowly started to creep her way into Dagon's heart. Every day he would tell his parents he was off to go explore, but he would always meet Eriul by the edge of the woods. One June afternoon, Dagon's father followed him to the woods and was outraged by finding him with a muggle born. Jumping out from behind the trees, Alphron cast the killing curse towards Eriul. Dagon managed to push her out of the way, narrowly missing be hit himself. He started to furiously duel his father. Curse after curse flew towards Eriul and Dagon. All of a sudden, Azuri came running out from the trees and immobolised Alphron. Before Eriul left, she hugged Dagon and said she would see him again one day. The mother and son pulled the frozen father back to the house and lay him on his enormous bed. Knowing the wrath of his father, Dagon packed a bag and baid his teary-eyed mother goodbye. He travelled all around Australia and studied numerous types of magic. When he was 18, Dagon returned to Sydney to try and find Eriul. When he arrived at the village however, he found that she had been wedded at 16 to a local farm boy. Heart broken and with nowhere to go, Dagon travelled to Darwin to try and find work as far away from his home as possible. While walking down an old path one day, he happened across a stubborn and rather grumpy looking witch by the name of Palana. She was looking through the bushes and was calling out to a Chikarooki that kept dodging and running from her. Dagon pulled out his wand and immobolised the creature, looking triumphantly up at the young witch. But he was only met with a furious and cold stare. Palana started yelling at the young man about being a tyrant and cruel to animals. The two bickered and argued for almost an hour when another young wizard came around the bend and asked them about the famous Magawelli. When he transfigured a nearby rock into an eagle, Dagon was eccentric about finding two magical people in one day. The trio set out for a nearby gully to set up camp. While there, Edi explained to them his dream of opening up a school where magical people could come and learn about their powers. With nowhere else to go and no one else to go to, Dagon accepted immediately and the three young friends started working on the castle. 4 years into building, Dagon started realising how attached he had become to the other two and he was finally happy for the first time in years. He found his fondness towards Palana very alarming though. She reminded him of Eriul quite abit, as she had the girls stubborn nature but kind heart. In Dagon's case, it was inevitable that he would produce feelings for the young witch. Not sure how to approach Palana about his predicament as he usually did, he went to Edi and asked for advice. The young wizard laughed and said if Palana didn't smack him across the head when he told her, he would give the man 100 shillings. Being quite the gambler, Dagon accepted the bet but the sinking feeling that Palana didn't return his feelings never left. A week later, Dagon was talking to Edi when out of the blue, Palana came up and kissed him right on the spot. The two wizards stood in shock and Palana finally broke the silence by saying "I'll take my 100 shillings now, please". Edi grudgingly handed over the money and went back to work on the main classrooms. With a light head and fastly beating heart, Dagon dazed off and ended up in the middle of the nearby woods, there he ran into a young witch trying to wrestle a rather nasty looking Chikarooki. After offering a job at the school, the two new friends walked back to the school while the young witch raved on about a creature Dagon had never heard before that lived in your ears. Once back at the castle, Edi and Dagon became friends with the witch very quickly (who turned out to be named after a settlement called Uki). But Dagon noticed Palana's nasty attitude towards the other witch. After finally having enough of Palana's childish attitude, Dagon cornered her in a half completed classroom and demanded to know why she was acting so harshly. Palana stared at him for a few seconds then burst into tears. Shocked by the sudden show of emotions, Dagon pulled Palana into a tight embrace. Standing there for what felt like hours, Palana pulled and started to explain to Dagon that she thought he had gone and found someone else after she had kissed him. All that the young wizard could do was laugh but he quickly stopped after receiving a painful jab to the ribs. Dagon lifted Palana's chin and said that he would never be able to find a more beautiful and intelligent witch to love.

3 years after confessing his love to Palana, Dagon proposed to her by the side of the lake. He went back home and invited his mother and father to the wedding but his father never forgave him for hanging out with Eriul, so he refused. Before he left, Alphron shouted out "She better be pure-blood". Outraged and tired by his journey, Dagon turned around and cast a rather nasty bat bogey hex on his father. When he returned home, he broke down in front of Palana because all he ever wanted was his father's acceptance and his mother's love. On the day of the wedding, Dagon was standing at the alter and was waiting for Palana. The witch was 30 minutes late and Dagon felt heart-broken. Just before he started to leave, a sweaty and puffing Palana came running in with Dagon's mother, saying that "they can't start unless everyone's here". The wedding went on without another incident and the young couple danced through the night. The next morning, Dagon awoke to find his wife missing. He searched through the castle but could not find her anywhere. While walking towards her office, Dagon heard two people whispering in a classroom and he peeked inside to see who it was. Inside, his mother and Palana seemed to be chatting away about something, but they were trying very hard to keep it quiet. Dagon opened the door and Palana fell off her chair while Azuri jumped back against a cupboard. He demanded to know at once what they were talking about and said he wouldn't leave until he was told. Azuri stepped forward and said only a few words, ''That's now way for a future father to act". Dagon was left in shock at the new found news and when he turned to face Palana, she was sitting on her chair facing the wall. Coming up beside her, he pulled her into a massive bear hug and repeatedly thanked her for making him the happiest man alive. When their twins were born, Palana joked and said they should name one 'tea' and the other 'tree' because the tree Uki had given her was sitting on the window sill. This joke became real however when Edi suggested they call the two boys Natan and Nambur. Later on, when Dagon asked him how he came up with those names, Edi only smirked and said "your sons are now the given tea-tree". Both boys performed accidental magic when they turned their dad's hair green then yellow. When the boys turned eleven, their mother and father carved wands made out of Red Cedar wood. Natan received a Chikarooki core as he was the more outspoken and daring of the two and Nambur received a Roraelli core (See Ullswater Guide to Plants and Animals) for his calm but stubborn nature.

Palana Palerang

 **Favors The:**

· Cunning

· Loyal

· Strong-Hearted

 **House:** Palerang Porkie Pugys

 **Specialty:** Transfiguration,

Arithmancy, Magical Creatures

 **Birthplace:** New Zealand

 **SO:** Dagon Dallmore

 **Children:** Natan Palerang-Dallmore (Boy), Nambur Palerang-Dallmore (Boy). These two boys were twins.

 **Age at Death:** 132

 **Described by others:**

· Sarcastic

· Loyal

· Determined

· Flirtatious (To Dagon)

 **Most loved items (Most to least significant):**

· Wedding Ring

· Palerang Battle Axe

 **Interesting Facts:**

· Dagon was the first and only man Palana ever loved

· Palana gave up eating sheep because Dagon never ate it. This is because he had a pet sheep when he was younger, called Fluffles that was killed by his father, due to Dagon misbehaving

· Palana chose her brothers battle axe as her house item because she thought of him as the bravest and most loving person she knew

· Palana overheard Dagon and Edi making the bet about her and originally only kissed Dagon for the money but fell in love with him after she kissed him

· When Palana's sons names are joined together, they can mean 'The given tea-tree'. This little joke is a hint to when Uki gave Palana a tea-tree for her 40th birthday

· After settling her childish ways with Uki, the two young witches became the best of friend

Uki Ullswater

 **Favors The:**

· Helpful

· Kind

· Healing

 **House:** Ullswater Unicorns

 **Specialty:** Herbology, Healing Charms, Medicinal Potions

 **Birthplace:** Hobart

 **SO:** Landon O'Lennon

 **Children:** Lula Ullswater-O'Lennon (Girl), Lukas Ullswater-O'Lennon (Boy). Lula is two years older than Lukas

 **Age at Death:** 149

 **Described by others:**

· Kind

· Helpful

· Honest

· Lost in her own world

 **Most loved items (Most to least significant):**

· Fathers Healing Necklace

· Ullswater Plant & Animal Guide

 **Interesting Facts:**

· Not much is known about Uki's husband, other than the fact that she saved him from being drowned by the Magawelli when he swam in the giant lake near the school

· Uki wrote the ' _Ullswater Guide to Plants and Animals'_ originally as a school textbook, but she thought some of the information to detailed for normal ears. This is why only a true Ullswater can read the Ullswater guide

· Before Uki died, she planted a dragon fruit tree but charmed it to have yellow fruit, in memory of Palana and Dagon's love.

· Uki noticed Palana's instant dislike to her, so she slipped an encouragement potion into Dagon's dinner so he would finally seek out Palana

· When writing the Ullswater guide, Uki noticed Palana had snuck in at some point and had fixed up all the mistakes about the animals

Edi Eccleston

 **Favors The:**

· Wise

· Resourceful

· Adventurous

 **House:** Eccleston Eagles

 **Specialty:** Protection Charms,

Defense Against The Dark Arts

 **Birthplace:** Perth

 **SO:** Marideth Troasher

 **Children:** Erida Troasher-Eccleston (Girl), Meadith Troasher-Eccleston (Girl) and Hathieri Troasher-Eccleston (Boy). These three children are triplets

 **Age at Death:** 156 (Oldest living)

 **Described by others:**

· Smart

· Adventurous

· Natural born leader

 **Most loved items (Most to least significant):**

· Wedding ring

· Eccleston Eagle

· Eccleston Wand

 **Interesting Facts:**

· The Eccleston Eagle is over 200 years old and nobody knows how it stays young.

· Edi passed on his wand through his staff, so no one knew where the wand was if they tried to steal it. This is why every Eccleston has a 2nd wand. In case someone tries to rob them, they can just say their normal wand is the ancient Eccleston wand

· Edi wanted to name his son Danny, but decided not to after seeing more of Marideth in him.

· Edi helped Uki write about the Magawelli in her Ullswater guide.

· Meadith was named after an old baker that fed Edi when he was lost travelling one day

· Hathieri actually did perform accidental magic before the age of 4, he just didn't like doing it in front of anyone

Edi was born in Darwin in a little shack by a vast lake. His parents were Barbara and Danny Eccleston. While Danny was swimming in the lake, a Magawelli attacked him and tried to drown him. Barbara heard his cry for help and, using her wand, immobolised the giant creature. Danny, while not hurt, was in shock from his near death experience and first encounter with magic. After he calmed down, Barbara explained to him about the secret world of magic. She told him that she had to erase his memories of the incident but he was so intrigued by his new found knowledge of magic that he asked her not to. They both started making a house that they could occupy as they both had set out on an adventure. After Danny made a beautiful necklace for Barbara on her birthday, he confessed his feelings towards her. Overjoyed with Danny's shared feelings, Barbara proposed that they should get married. A few weeks after tying the knot in a private ceremony, Barbara fell pregnant. When their child was born, they named him after Danny's brother that had died, Edison. When Danny was 4, he performed accidental magic by transfiguring the cat into a water dish. His mother was ecstatic that her magical ability was passed on to Edi. Danny was also happy but was frightened at what this meant for his sons future in his society, as prejudice against magic and witchcraft was very prominent at the time. When Edi turned 11, his mother carved a wand out of an old eucalyptus tree that grew in their garden. She was stuck however, on what core to use as she hadn't seen any magical creatures in the area. Sensing her disappointment, the Magawelli reached one of its long tentacles out of the lake and gave the mother a shard off one of its spikes. Barbara made her son a powerful and beautiful wand that was very advanced at protection charms. On Edi's 18th birthday, he left his parents at their house to go explore the land. When he found that there wasn't a place to learn magic, he set out to find other magical folk and start a school. On his way back to visit his parents, Edi came upon a young witch and wizard in a heated argument. Their names were Dagon and Palana. Having suspicions that they were magical (due to the wand sticking out of Dagon's pocket) Edi approached the pair and asked if they knew the tale of the Magawelli. After listening to them tell the tale of the great beast (that only a magical person would know of), Edi took out his wand and transfigured a nearby rock into an Eagle. Dagon and Palana were shocked but excited at finding a fellow wizard. The three young adults travelled to a nearby gully and set-up camp. Edi started explaining his dream of opening a magical school and the other two seemed interested also. The new friends started eagerly building a castle from the resources around them to open the first Oceanic magic school. Almost 10 years after the schools opening, Edi came across a beautiful young witch called Marideth Troasher. She seemed lost and when she asked if he knew where Amoureux is, he quickly stated that he was one of the founders and he would gladly show her the way to the school. After witnessing her brilliant skill with a broom, Edi offered her the job of flying instructor. 2 years after hiring Marideth, Edi asked the young witch to accompany him to dinner. After being attacked by a Chikarooki and falling into a massive mud puddle, the young couple ran laughing all the way home. Edi later proposed marriage and they got married in front of all the students and teachers before the Christmas holidays. After 4 years of marriage, the couple had triplets that they named Erida, Meadith and Hathieri. While the two girls showed early signs of magic, Hathieri was yet to show signs of inheriting his parent's gift. While walking along the cliffside by the lake one day, Hathieri tripped and fell over the edge. When his parents looked over the edge, they found the young boy levitating himself just inches above the ground. Relief and happiness flooded the parents at the fact that their third child had magic in him. All three children were educated at Amoureux and received wands carved out of eucalyptus with Magawelli cores for Erida and Meadith, and a Chikarooki core for Hathieri.

History of Amoureux

With construction starting in 1801, the three original founders chose the gully for its beautiful scenery and it's privacy from the muggle population. It took them 4 years to build with their wands, but once it was done, it was easily the most beautiful building in Australia. While out hunting for Chikarookis for a potion, Dagon came across a young witch by the name of Uki Ullswater. She was trying to tackle a rather nasty Chikarooki. Dagon helped her restrain the beast and pick out one of its long feathers. Inviting her back to the castle, Dagon inquired whether she would like to become a teacher at their new school and she accepted the role of herbology teacher straight away. Just before the school's first ever term started, Palana introduced the idea of houses, as she had heard the tale of Hogwarts and had wished as a young child to be able to go. Each founder chose the animal they thought best fitted them. Palana chose a Porkie Pugy because it was cunning but loyal, Dagon chose the dragon for their bravery and freedom filled minds, Uki chose a unicorn for the kind, helpful and pure nature, and Edi chose the Eagle because of its wise and resourceful nature. Once they had decided the houses that the students would be put in, the problem of sorting had come up. Remembering the Magawelli's knack for Legilemency, Edi rode home and asked the great beast to help him and his friends sort all the students that would start at the school in a few weeks. After loads of stubbornness on the Magawelli's behalf, he finally accepted Edi's offer and travelled in the cover of dark to the new school. The four founders made a big pool at the entrance of the school and loads of underground tunnels that


End file.
